Insane Hetalia Drabbles
by Andara Hailsfort
Summary: Rated M for languages and violent themes. I own nothing but the plot. Some lyrics may be edited because of translation. Some 'Chapters' may be song-fics.


(Okay, so, this will be a series of various Hetalia characters going insane for one reason or another and killing another country, or raping them, whatever. Each one will be like a chapter of one giant story of bloody fun.)

Italy pounded on the door to his and Romano's house, wailing to be let in. Their game of hide-and-seek-tag had been ruined by a shadowy man starting to chase them, black-and-red eyes twinkling with bloodlust, and Romano had locked his brother out. So now, the man approached his form slightly transparent, like he was a shadow. He was, in a sense, but that was besides the point.

The man was breathing a song…

Ding-Dong quickly, let me in, don't you want to play?

Trying to keep me out is futile

Ding-Dong Quickly, run and hide, you don't want to play

No, really, you're far to delicate!

For this kind of game, I would have a huge advantage!

You would surely become injured, so quickly scurry off and hide.

The man then attacked Italy, dissipating into the young man, and possessing him. This man had been a remnant. (Don't ask, Oh! My Goddess! Ref…) Italy, his eyes now black-and-white, his clothing tuning black, a crooked, insane smile replacing his terrified, gapping, frown. He pounded on the door violently.

Ding-Dong I'm breaking down your door, hurry up and run

I am forcing you to play

Ding-Dong Those hinges were weak, haven't you hidden yet?

Let's play hide-and-seek and have some fun

The thumping of your footsteps can be heard as I slowly follow the

Sound of your ragged breathing can be heard as it recedes

Italy crashed in the door, looking around and not finding his brother, but catching the sound of loud footsteps retreating down the hall, paired with ragged breathing. He followed at a leisurely pace.

"Fratello, won't you play with me~?" He called, "If you don't say yes, I'll have to force you to! Come on~ Let's keep playing Hide and Seek, it's fun, Ve~ Before we have to put the door back, let's play!"

Peeking out from the corner

I can see you're there

Breathing oh-so heavily

I can hear you there

Shaking ever violently

I can feel you're scared

Oh dear, it's no use hiding!

Hide…

Italy walked down the hall and spotted Romano peeking out from the corner of the hall.

"I can see you there~"

Romano yelped and pressed himself to the wall, out of sight, panting heavily.

"I can hear you, fratello~"

Romano held his breath, shaking, waves of fear rolling off of him.

"Why so scared, Roma? I just wanna play, ve~ You should hide…"

Knock-Knock I am still approaching

I will not slow down; I will not lose to your fear

Knock-Knock I can sense you in here, now where have you hid

The game is almost at an end

Italy, still walking, stopped in front of Romano's bedroom door, having seen him run in there. He walked right in, throwing open the door.

"You're not very good at hiding, ve~ I know you're here, the game will end soon, fratello!"

I looked under the bed, And throughout your entire bedroom

I still haven't found you, oh, so you're hiding in the closet

Italy did a clean sweep of Romano's room, only underneath the bed and in the closet remaining as possible hiding places. He took a good look under the bed first. No Romano.

"Ve~ Clever to keep me guessing, but I know you're in the closet now!" Italy chimed, crossing the room and throwing open the closet door, his insane smile growing immensely at the sight of his brother.

Ding-Dong Oh, here you are

Ding-Dong oh, look I have finally found you

You're it

Ding-Dong it looks like I have won

You're it

Ding-Dong the game is finally over

You're it

Ding-Dong

Receive your penalties

Romano screamed in fear.

"Look, fratello! I found you, ve~" Italy said happily, entering the closet and looking down at his brother with those blood-thirsty black-and (now)-red eyes. "The game can end now!"

Italy seemed to draw a large knife out of nowhere and bring down on Romano. "Tag, you're it! I found you! You're it! It's your turn! TAKE YOUR PENALTIES FOR LOSING, THE GAME, ROMA!" He laughed, now covered in his brother's blood.

Ding-Dong Oh now, now

There's no one left

Ding-Dong goodbye everyone

The shadow passed through the blade from Italy to Romano in a flash, the insane laughter now ringing out from Romano's mouth instead of Italy's, the insane red-and-black eyes taking their rightful place with the insane grin on the man's face as he ripped Italy limb-from-limb.

"Now, now… There seems to be no one left to play… What a shame!" Romano said, voice shrill. "Goodbye, everyone~" He then proceeded to kill himself.


End file.
